User blog:Laagone/Why I seriously hate BF community
The typical Battlefield community is fucking horseshit. With that in mind, note the "typical". I'm not referring to every BF fan, I'm one myself, mind you, and there are certainly some pleasant ones out there including this wiki's members. But the ones that spark out the most in places such as YouTube, Battlelog and even in-game chat are so annoying I feel like I have more faith for the #YOLOSWAG teens rather than them. I don't mind if a person, for example Dave, doesn't like CoD. I don't mind if Dave is a die-hard fan of BF. I don't mind if Dave had different opinions and likings than me. I don't mind if he brings up his opinion in a reasonable way. But I definitely mind if he brings up his opinion in a way that his opinion be treated as a fact and that people who like CoD and/or don't like BF are idiots. And Dave is an idiot for thinking BF is realistic (which so obviously equals a better game, right?). Unfortunately, some people think DICE and EA are godsend (like fucking cultists), and every BF player are kind team-players who play for the objective with a 2000$ rig and maxed out graphic settings. If only that were the case. BF has as many immature and selfish players as any other game, including CoD, both on consoles and PC contrary to popular belief. Recent events withstanding, I do not like Call of Duty. I don't consider that I hate it, but it has long lost the passion it once held and I rarely play it anymore. However, I don't think all the hate CoD is getting is deserved by any means. Sure, the games are similar to each other due to the annual release cycle, but to call them "literally the same" (which I've seen people do on more than one occasion) is not only a misuse of the word but incredibly stupid. The changes are not as visible as in many games, the graphical changes are not very astounding when you consider graphics are not an asset in CoD as much as they are in BF and the gameplay changes in its own way. But I digress. To use any unoriginal, overused and unfunny joke on CoD is really annoying, including but not limited to "MW2.5" and "meanwhile in CoD". I also like Battlefield which I find much more enjoyable, but at least I have some form of a sane mindset to not go as low as those constantly making fun of the fish AI even though it's ridiculous of Activision/IW to advertise something like that as a new feature in the game when it was seen over a decade ago. Note all the thumbs up the comments in this and the first image have, certainly not exceptions. I dream that some day it's common of everyone to value others' opinions without putting them down. But the elitist shitbags that BF community possesses make it look like it's a long wait. Category:Blog posts